


Better Bitty Birthday Bash

by DizzilySpiraling



Series: Check Please Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzilySpiraling/pseuds/DizzilySpiraling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:Ooooh, for pb&j: Kent and Jack fly across the country from a game or hockey event to surprise Bitty for his birthday? <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Bitty Birthday Bash

In the end, it was just a string of bad luck and the fact that both his boyfriends were incredibly in-demand hockey stars. Still, Bitty had expected at least _one_ of them to be free on his birthday. When they all discussed it a month ago, both of them made every effort to clear their schedules, promising a getaway together, just the three of them. But then Parse had to go to New York for a sponsorship shoot and Jack had a charity event he couldn’t get out of. 

“Babe, you should just fly down a day ahead of us,” Parse suggested when they were cuddled up on the sofa in his Las Vegas apartment. “Don’t spend your birthday waiting around for us. Go to the resort and lay on the beach, drink your weight in fruity cocktails, get a massage. Send us dirty pictures of you in your itty bitty trunks.” 

Bitty laughed and whacked Parse in the arm. “You’re ridiculous, I’m not going to send you nudes.”

“You should at least go and enjoy the day,” Parse was quieter now, and Bitty could see that he felt guilty.

“Hey." Bitty paused the movie and turned his torso, his palm cupping Parse’s cheek. “I’m not upset with you, either of you.I know you wanted to go with me. And anyway, we’ll be together the day after.”

“I’ll make it up to you.” That apparently involved Parse nibbling his way down Bitty’s neck, completely ignoring Bitty’s giggling and trying to shove him off. 

“Later, babe. I’ve tried to start this movie three times at Jack’s.” He tried to press play, but Parse beat him to the remote, knocking it to the ground. Bitty’s protests were drowned as Kent toppled him back against the couch. 

They never managed to finish the movie. 

~

Jack presented him with two wrapped boxes the day before his birthday, a shy smile on his face. 

“That one’s for right now. The small one is from Kenny, to be opened on the plane tomorrow.” 

Grinning, Bitty put the packages aside and tilted his head up for a kiss. “You sweet, sweet man. I swear, you boys spoil me.”

He tugged on the ribbon carefully, not wanting to destroy the beautiful wrapping. The paper was thick and featured tiny pies and rolling pins printed all over. Trust Jack to hunt down even the perfect wrapping paper. Honestly. That boy. 

“Sweetheart, your wrapping job looks like it came out of a Sears catalog,” Bitty marveled as he turned the package around to undo all the tape. 

“My mom loves Christmas. We have a wrapping room at home," Jack explained, his camera out and clicking as Bitty unwrapped his present. 

“Well, you do have some of the softest hands in the league,” Bitty teased, pulling away the paper. 

The painted wooden frame sat heavy in his hands, glass polished to a gleam without a single speck of dust. He recognized the photo as one of many that Jack had taken on a timer, so the three of them would have a photo together that wasn’t a selfie. The good photo, the one where they were all smiling and looking into the camera, hung in all their homes. The one Jack presented him just now, however, was one that made them all laugh when they reviewed the photos together.

Parse’s ridiculous devil of a cat had jumped down from a bookshelf and landed on the back of the sofa, startling Bitty and sending Parse into a fit of laughter. Jack just looked at them with exasperated fondness on his face. It was as accurate a representation of them as one could have in a still frame, even down to Kit Purrson’s constant attempts to climb into people's hair like it was a nest or something. 

Bitty’s fingers hovered over the glass, tracing over the soft curve of Jack’s smile and Kent’s untamable cowlick. This picture would never be hung above the mantle, but Bitty loved it all the same. 

“Jack,” was all he could manage. His eyes began to sting with tears, and he buried his face in Jack’s shoulder before he could do something embarrassing. Jack just folded Bitty up in his arms and patted him soothingly on the back. 

“Kenny wanted to get you a frame with cat paw prints all over it,” Jack chuckled into Bitty’s ear, his voice warm like hot cocoa on a snowy day. “I managed to talk him out of it.”

“I’d still love it if the frame was covered in glitter that got all over everything." He placed his present very carefully on the end table before taking Jack’s face in both his hands and kissing him enthusiastically. 

Jack manhandled Bitty into his lap to return the kiss, his hands slipping under the oversized Aces sweater Bitty wore. It was pulled off and thrown aside in no time, and Bitty had to put a solid hand on Jack’s chest to stop them both from getting too distracted. He spared a glance at the sweater that was thrown aside, amused. “If you wanted me to wear yours instead, you could’ve just said.” 

“No, he’s got a game today. He needs the luck,” Jack looked rather proud of himself for that chirp. 

These boys were ridiculous. And obviously Bitty had to kiss that smug look off Jack’s face.

~

On the day of Bitty’s birthday, after a lazy romp in bed with Jack, he took the train to Boston to have brunch with Shitty. He was hugged within an inch of his life, and laughed uproariously at Shitty’s utter disdain of the Harvard Men’s Hockey team. 

“I tried to like them, Bitty. I really did.” Shitty gestured with his fork. “It’s like they don’t understand how team sports work. They could learn a lot from the women’s team.”

Shitty got him a Harvard Women’s Hockey sweater and a novelty child’s necklace that had Jack’s face badly printed over the plastic medallion. Bitty wore them both proudly and posed for a selfie, Shitty in a matching sweater with an arm thrown over his shoulders. 

“Promise to snap me the French Canadian beaut’s face when he sees that,” Shitty said as they pulled up to the airport drop off area. 

“Of course. And Parse’s weird laugh too, if I can manage it.” Bitty squeezed Shitty tight on the curb and walked into the airport, ticket and passport at the ready. 

His boyfriends had gone all out, first class seats, private villa at the resort. But of course, Bitty would’ve rather been together with them at their cottage, the spoiled cat crawling all over their laps and shedding everywhere. 

Bitty would wake from overheating and crawl out from underneath possessive arms, climb over Parse and roll him towards the middle so he could cool down and sleep a few more hours. At some point, Jack would get up and go for a run along the lake. Some mornings they’d join him, but mostly Parse and Bitty liked their sleep and weren’t programmed to be hockey playing robots. Jack would step back in all covered in sweat, his face flushed from the exercise. That was one of Bitty’s favourite looks on him. Jack usually didn’t make it to the shower before they would drag him back to bed. At some point, they’d all roll themselves out of bed to seek out breakfast. Most days Bitty would cook, though Parse loved to make increasingly strange pancake art on the griddle. 

White beaches and turquoise waters could never beat a quiet morning at home. 

However, the complementary champagne in the airport lounge did help. 

The plane had barely left the ground before Bitty was ripping into the smaller present Jack had given him. He laughed so loudly the flight attendants and several passengers looked over in his direction. His body shook as he tried to get himself under control, clutching a pair of Aces swim trunks with ‘PARSON’ printed across the ass. They looked like they were going to be skin tight, and Bitty certainly hoped they were custom made. He wasn’t sure he could handle the sight of other Aces fans walking around in them. 

His earlier longing didn’t seem so bad now, and Bitty spent the flight chuckling at random intervals whenever he thought of the shorts. He idly wondered if he could convince Jack to put them on, and that mental image sent him bursting into a new round of giggles. 

Bitty was in a good mood by the time he arrived, and the temperate weather certainly helped. He admitted after checking in that lounging on a picturesque beach all day was certainly better than moping around at home while waiting for his boyfriends to finish their professional obligations. 

Thoughts of hitting the beach were forgotten as Bitty stepped into the bedroom to change into his swimwear. Jack and Kent were both lounging on the bed, perfectly innocent expressions on their faces. They were both wearing nothing but black boxer briefs and a number 15 Samwell jersey, probably Jack’s idea. The bow that adorned each of their bulges were definitely Parse’s idea. 

“What- I thought y’all-” 

“Come on, babe. As if we’d miss your birthday.” Kent rolled his eyes and crawled forward on the bed, beckoning Bitty forward. “Did you open your present?”

“Yes. I hope you’re proud of yourself; the entire plane thought I went insane.” Bitty walked forward until his shins were pressed against the bed and met Kent for a kiss. The sight of his college number on his NHL player boyfriend made his stomach do some funny turns. 

“Don’t worry, I made Jack some too.” Kent tugged him forward until he tumbled onto the bed between him and Jack. 

“I’m not wearing them,” Jack contributed, rolling his eyes as he slid a hand under Bitty’s shirt. 

“Please, honey?” Bitty batted his eyelashes, a pout forming on his lips, not expecting the exaggerated expression to have any real effect. “For my birthday. S'il te plaît?”

He watched in amazement as a flush appeared on the tips of Jack’s ears while biting down on his lip in a stupidly attractive way, Kent chuckling softly to the side. “...not outside. And only because it’s your birthday.” 

“Best birthday ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these idiots so much. I'm still taking prompts over at [my tumblr ](http://dizzilytwirling.tumblr.com). I haven't written any thing about Tater yet, though I love that man.


End file.
